


【宇龙】万物生长

by GarfieldHatesCoffee



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarfieldHatesCoffee/pseuds/GarfieldHatesCoffee
Summary: *依然是超现实操作（。）*请勿上升真人*dbq想开车的时候逻辑可能就没那么明显惹





	【宇龙】万物生长

**Author's Note:**

> *依然是超现实操作（。）  
*请勿上升真人  
*dbq想开车的时候逻辑可能就没那么明显惹

0

朱一龙看着昨天刚被自己习惯性咬秃的指甲，瘫在床上放空自己。

到底是什么时候开始出现这种情况的呢？

1

明明秃的不能再秃的指甲又成了昨天还比较完整时的长度，前两天因为要接的角色原因被造型师剪掉的头发重新长回了原来的样子。

被周围人打趣过后是漫无目的的思考，拿出手机点开微信，才有些无奈的发现那个被自己取消置顶清空聊天记录的对话框又出现在了屏幕的顶端，还没点开就看见两个月前那句简单却让人无法拒绝的两个字：

开门。

2

许久未见的恋人突然出现在自家门口打了他一个措手不及，之前在家里闲了了两周多，一直靠视频和刚进剧组的白宇忙里偷闲的联系，白宇偷拍戏的空，朱一龙偷想白宇的空，好像都挺紧张的，谁也别说谁。

刚进门就被人拥着吻着进了卧室，也不管现在是不是还没入夜会不会算白日宣淫，踢掉脚上的鞋倒在大床上。两个大男人的胡茬蹭在一起的感觉还有些奇妙，但真要说硬碰硬可能还是身下严丝合缝的那一块。

刚进组就瘦了。

朱一龙闭着眼用面颊贴白宇的颧骨，眼睫毛时不时扫过皮肤引来身上人更动情的亲吻，一个又一个落在嘴角，落在已经发红的脖颈，落在微微颤抖的肩窝。

太瘦了，抱着都有点硌手。

他想起那人前些日子兴冲冲打电话说拿到了一个电影的角色，大导演，好剧本。

他说终于能尝试反派了，还是个那么有性格的反派。

他说哥哥我这次是要演真的厌食症了。

眼下这人在自己后背腰窝上游走的已经骨节分明的手指就时刻提醒着朱一龙这几个月在家要多学几个菜，等这部戏拍完了要好好喂喂这个本来就瘦的皮孩子。

恋人的声音有些沙哑的在耳边响起，低沉的声线仿佛迷药一般诱得他闭上眼睛张开腿去追随身上人靠近的腰，触觉真实的吻却让他忍不住想睁眼好好瞧一瞧这个好像一松手就会跑了的人。他盯着白宇顺着额角流下的汗珠，微微探头拿舌尖小心翼翼的卷了进去。

他看见白宇动作一顿，回过神时两个人身上已经被剥了干净，肌肤相亲让朱一龙觉得踏实，也就不去假装挣扎，挺着身子去迎合恋人温暖的口腔和攀附上胸前红果的舌头，仰头毫不掩饰的让低吟溢出。

和爱人在一起，任情欲在房间内恣意生长，自然而然的事，没什么可矜持。

白宇伏在他身上，亲吻他的后背，用脚趾挑逗他的膝盖内侧，灼热的大腿贴着他的臀线汗津津地摩擦，手指尖属于红豆，而他们属于彼此。

他想到白宇新接的角色，一面是人人畏之的恶霸，另一方面是连一片面包都吃不下的厌食症患者，强大却脆弱，给人的是杀伐果断，留给自己的只有对生命的无力感。

这和他们本人何其相似。

给人的是光鲜亮丽的人生和鲜活饱满的角色，留给自己的却是三天两头的异地和谨小慎微的恋情。

只有在这种情况时才仿佛变成藤蔓，彼此纠缠互相索取，在一片春光中自然生长。

3

两个月前的那一次半晌贪欢让两个人得以有了一个能相拥入眠的机会，朱一龙侧躺在恋人身边用清凉的额头抵住他的胡茬，被白宇笑着拨开，嘲笑他自己给自己的额头上留密密麻麻的红印子。他把自己挂在白宇身上，胳膊肘顶着肩窝不知道是不是为了让自己有机会高出白宇一截，环抱着恋人脑袋的圆手有一下没一下的揪着他的头发，把早都被破坏了的造型弄得更乱，搭在身旁人腿膝盖上的毛腿和被粉丝津津乐道的腿毛连带着，明明是两个不修边幅的糙汉，这样一看竟然还有种奇妙的温柔质感，夸张的睡姿也显得占有欲十足，好像是来自哥哥的安抚，又像是来自男友的宣示主权。

朱一龙也觉得自己幼稚。

这样的白宇别人又看不到，有什么必要宣示主权。

倒是人离开前需要在脖子上香一个才算合适，有理有据，面对一脸无奈却又装作嫌弃样子的白宇，即便被人扯着脸挤在门口，也能昂首挺胸得心安理得。

我的，盖个戳怎么了。

结果人带着戳走了，朱一龙把自己窝在家里干什么都能想起那个给自己留了一身戳的人。

点一份外卖自己吃，白宇又不在，不会有人管自己吃不吃辣，小龙虾应该能点吧，南瓜粥也可以尝试，又没有人拿不给亲亲作为威胁不吃这个，随便点多少都可以。

之前刚搬过来时给家里种了好多绿萝，还有朋友送的仙人球，多肉是白宇拿回来的，还笑着和他打趣说看看我哥哥是先把我喂胖还是先把多肉养死。朱一龙本来是对这挑衅不屑一顾的，白眼都能翻到天上去，可是没过两周一盆仙人球就宣告病危，让白宇抓着这一点笑了两个月时间。

现在家里没人闲来无事朱一龙又把魔爪伸向了另外几盆放在卧室的小东西，早晨起床顺手拿水瓶浇一浇，中午回房间休息拿水瓶浇一浇，晚上睡前拿水瓶浇一浇。

看着刺尖发黄的仙人球，朱一龙毫不犹豫地拍照发给那人：哎，又死了。

把手机放在一旁，去门口拿了小铲子把土翻出来，看起来浑身是刺的小球被朱一龙装进布袋里，擦擦手摁亮屏幕，没有消息就接着装。

4

朱一龙一边啃着小龙虾一边用空闲的手拨拉手机，上面无非就是哪个明星最新路透哪个明星公开恋情云云，自己想看到的微信消息倒是一条都没收到，哪怕就一句还在拍戏也能让人心里好受些。

他斜眼看到放在客厅飘窗上的仙人球，隐隐觉得和昨天有什么不同，如果不是因为位置变换造成的光影差别，那就只能是和自己的指甲的变化一个原因：

它又活过来了。

那个绿色的小东西还很倔强的躲在墙角的阴影下，就好像之前被人浇死的那株植物不是它一样，抖落着浑身的刺耀武扬威。

仙人球果然好养活。

如果放从前朱一龙一定会这么想，继续用自己毫不着调的方式辛勤浇灌直到它再次死去。

但现在他则是端了小板凳坐在飘窗下，甚至严谨的没有挪动它的位置，为了更准确的研究他迅速生长的原因。

他盯着那上面的刺试图看出什么，但一来没有想象中肉眼可见的生长速度，二来也没发现被掉包的痕迹——就连球身上的一道有些深的疤也还在原来的位置。

这就是之前那一株。

朱一龙从兜里掏出手机连着拍了好几张，放在微信图标上的手顿了顿还是没按下去。

已经是三十多岁的大人了，自诩成熟的朱一龙在对待这段恋情时却是连自己也捉摸不定。当初莽莽撞撞把自己送到人手里，又碍于脸皮迟迟不让人碰，有了手忙脚乱的第一次后是食髓知味的第二次和迫不及待的第三次，外人看来他有多腼腆，在白宇面前他就能有多热情，粉丝眼中的他有多严谨，想要向全世界宣告爱意的他就有多迫切，就连白宇本人都觉得这人有意思，经常表现出一种近乎执念的小傲娇，明明心里爱得紧想得紧，却非得一改平时大模大样的炫耀，鼓着一口气不凑过来，坐在旁边等人送上一个安慰性的香吻。

这一点白宇一点都没说错，就比如现在，朱一龙强忍着想要引起对方注意的心情，在心里暗暗赌气的同时等待一直在拍戏的人先发来消息。

好像只有这样才能证明他是爱自己的，尽管两人在镇魂宣传期刚过那段戒严时间加起来统共有将近半年都没办法交流，白宇也从来都只是安安稳稳的爱他，没像他一样做什么操作，却也一步一步走的让人放心，就算只是一句哥哥我想你啦也让朱一龙觉得，他的爱很单纯也很真挚。

朱一龙拽着仙人球的刺百无聊赖的转动，自己已经在家赋闲两个月，找自己的本子大多因为休假原因找经纪人推掉了，连轴转的工作让已经三十多岁不是青年的朱一龙有些吃不消，其实更主要的是和恋人的生活时间冲突太多。他经常看到圈里一些明星情侣互相探班互相串门，假期同游也好同居也罢，哪一个不是自己梦想中的生活，就算不能像普通人一样手牵手光明正大走在街上不怕被人围观生活中的甜蜜，能和爱的人一起度过一段属于彼此的时间也是令他想想都很幸福的事情。

小白不会因为我太久没上班觉得我没用了吧。

他看着手上不小心被自己拔下来的那根刺，球身上流出的清液像是长了眼睛一样往心口流，没扎到手却也觉得疼。

他是个特别敬业的演员，那他大概会对同样敬业的人更好吧。

朱一龙自认为当年把白宇追到手之前从来都是兢兢业业的样子，他得承认在剧组费心费力演好沈巍的一个片段一个性格时听到那人一句发自肺腑的夸赞时他就觉得一切都值了，看到那人靠得越来越近就觉得如果能一直演下去让那个人一直为自己心动也是好的。

那现在时间久了他发现自己也有小脾气，待在家里宁愿去学菜谱等他回家也不想这么快就接新本子，会不会觉得自己其实没那么好？

朱一龙想把那根刺重新插回去，却发现那个刺已经在自己没注意的时候长好了。

他尝试又拔下一根刺，果不其然看到那个还淌着水的小洞往外冒出了一小截嫩白色的芽尖，不过几秒就长回了原来的长度。

所以现在是什么季节？大约春笋也不会长的这么快吧。

5

朱一龙搜索了自己脑海中关于快速生长的信息，无奈一无所获，且不说自己以前从来没有过这种经历，就连听长辈说起的相关故事也模糊的要命，没头没尾的自然没什么用。

他把自己扔回床上窝起来，想在网上找到一些线索。

他看到也有人po出了自己的事情想要寻求解答。有一个画家说自己在夜店喝了酒后见到一个美人，回到住所就把他画了下来，毕竟技术在那放着，可以说从眼睛到头发梢都很灵动。不过在他第二天再到酒吧想要偶遇那个人时却发现他和另一个身姿挺拔身着褐色夹克衫的男人待在一起，那个人甚至在以为周围没人看到的时候掰过美人的下巴吻了上去，那天他喝的烂醉如泥，回家就把那副画撕了，闷头睡到了第二天中午，起来就发现自己撕了的那副画完好无损的放在桌面上，那个没人低眉浅笑的样子还在勾着自己的心。实在心烦就又撕了一遍，专门把碎纸屑扔到了不同的垃圾桶里，出门吃了个早饭回来就看到那副画还在那放着。那个画家说自己还从来没见过这种事情，之前被自己不小心泼水毁了的人像也没恢复过。

这倒是和自己的事情有些相似，不过指甲，头发，仙人掌都是本身就能长的东西，画可没听说过还能长的。

翻了底下的评论是一水的好恐怖啊，不是在说他编鬼故事好玩吗就是劝他赶紧搬家别是遇见了脏东西。其实朱一龙也不怎么相信这个故事的真实性，毕竟让一幅被撕了的画重新拼好可不像指甲长长这么简单。

评论里只有一条显得格格不入：

看来你还是太喜欢那个人了吧。

朱一龙一看这个问题已经有三年的时间了，只有这么一条淹没在千篇一律的声音中没人注意也没人回复。

什么叫太喜欢那个人了？

或许是因为看起来过于文不对题，才让朱一龙留意了这句，即便没有下文也没有其他回答，他却还是把这个原因记在心里。

另外一个po主是学生，他说自己前桌的同学是个转校生，成天戴着耳机不知道在干什么，不怎么说话但是喜欢打鼓，篮球也经常和班上同学一起，只是班上有两个帅的似乎就有点一山不容二虎的意思，他总觉得和前桌不对付，虽然两人风格完全不同，自己成绩也比他好的多，但就是看不惯那些女生整天缠着他前桌叽叽喳喳的样子，不在沉默中灭亡就在沉默中爆发，有一天那些女生又来烦他前桌，他实在看不惯就把手里的作业本扔过去了，没想到本子散了，有几页还因为空中阻力的原因破了，本来没什么，但当前桌把本子递回来时他才发现竟然完好无损，一点都没皱。

朱一龙想起来前几天被自己扔掉的那些信。

其实就是自己在剧组时无事可做偷偷写一些话给白宇，从来没寄出去过也从来没给他提起过，不想把自己的心剖得那么清楚给人徒增压力，也不想因为这些可能会泄露的信给两人的生活带来太多的麻烦。他一直自己留着，长长短短也有六十几篇，摞在一起有很可观的一叠，前一段时间也是自己一个人太无聊，心里那些长时间没见恋人的委屈被自己默默的撒在这些信上：反正他又不知道这些信，干脆扔了好了。

当然他不可能明目张胆的把两人的事业前途和这些信一起扔了，只是拿剪刀一张一张把信剪碎，碎片扔进许愿瓶，和小纸条一起填满玻璃。

他从柜子上取下那个瓶子，瓶子不大但挺沉，朱一龙站在板凳上确保不会伤到腰后才把东西搬了下来，隔着玻璃罩他就看到了一张张揉成团的废纸挤在里面，碎片不见踪影。

“剧组的人都挺照顾我的，只是我感觉融不进去。”

“何导今天和我说当年他看了我好多电视剧，是我的忠实粉丝呢，当时我都有些不好意思了。”

“粉丝见面会人真的好多，我差点就要躲进厕所不出来了，不过遇见了一个小姑娘，她说她是镇魂女孩，让我代她向你问好。”

“你说她们知不知道咱俩私底下关系什么样？肯定猜不到吧，我觉得我克制的比你好。”

“我真的想你了。”

6

一下午的上网冲浪并没有带给他想要的答案，只是让他隐约觉得里面一定有什么原因。

但好奇归好奇，总不能把这个当成日常生活的主要任务，之前说的要在白宇杀青之前学会做菜的计划还完全没开始，倒是杀青的时间转眼就在明天。

朱一龙在网上搜菜谱时还笑自己被人卖了还要帮人数钱，拍戏两个多月没见着白宇本人不说，就连视频通话也不行，平时交流全靠助理，也只是象征性的说两句，地下党一样一句都不敢多说，开始他还纳闷，是拍个戏把人拍没了还是怎么，为什么都不让他看，后来看见网上发出来模糊的路透才知道，只是不想让他看见罢了。

可能没人告诉朱一龙学做饭也要上手实践才行，他抱着手机坐在餐厅的桌子前津津有味的翻看下厨房里的菜谱，从家常豆腐到酸辣土豆丝，点赞收藏一条龙，甚至颇有成就感的哼着歌，仿佛自信自己看过就是会做，等白宇回来一定能让他刮目相看。收了手机却三下五除二在美团上点了份外卖，窝回沙发，并没有想把学到的菜谱付诸实践的意思。

要说做饭的经历也是有的，上大学时候班上同学一起抽时间去轰趴，在别人家的房子里上上下下的跑，女生们大都待在楼上的唱歌房唱当时很火的歌曲，男生就只好担起了做饭的重任，面对厨房里的锅碗瓢盆无奈叹息。

不过当时朱一龙只是在烧烤架上帮人举铁板，丝丝入扣的香味冲入鼻腔让他几乎要忍不住想偷吃一口的冲动。

再往后就是19年春节期间两人在自己的房车里做了一顿火锅。虽然听起来工程量很大，但对于两个大老爷们儿来说技术含量却已经被压到最低，只是叫人提前买好材料和锅底，按顺序下锅就好。自己的锅就没有鸳鸯锅的分隔，原本他是想用清汤锅煮，自己调油碗时味道重些就好，白宇却搂过他在侧脸上亲了一口，笑嘻嘻的说哥哥我用清汤涮一涮就好了，还一脸邀功请赏一样自拍一张发到微博上，好巧不巧的露出其他碗筷的边角。

“我为了和你吃饭都吃了辣锅，哥哥到时候要好好补偿我呀，证据在此，不能反悔。”

直到今天再想起当时他说那话时的表情朱一龙也觉得脸上烧得慌，那几个字就像长了手一样撩拨着自己的皮肤，勾着自己回想后来那些香艳的画面。只是现在他只想从人助理那得到明天杀青的具体信息，好去现场看看到底是什么情况才让曾经那么黏自己的恋人能两个月不联系。

7

朱一龙怎么也没想到白宇为了拍戏竟然真的瘦成那样，在保姆车上看见那个裹在风衣里连发梢都有点干枯的人时他的眼泪根本没经过允许的流过嘴角渗进嘴里，模模糊糊看见一个眼眶深陷的人伸出手抚上了自己的脸，那种触感是他一辈子都忘不掉的骨节分明。

他之前看过一部叫骨瘦如柴的外国电影，讲述的正是一群厌食症患者的治疗过程，展现了一个常人无法想象的世界不说，里面演员的形象才是留给朱一龙印象最深刻的华点——暴瘦，淤青，脆弱，不堪一击。

主演为了更好的表现女主角的形象硬生生把自己瘦成了患者的体型，拍戏结束后也迟迟没能增重回来。

朱一龙一直很敬佩那位演员能为剧本牺牲那么多的敬业，而现在让他亲眼看到恋人的状态时他才更进一步的体会到了心疼。

“哥哥你怎么来了？”

“怎么，还不准我来看看你？是预料到现在这个样子会被我说才这么久不敢联系吗？”

那人勒在自己脖子上的胳膊紧了紧，毛茸茸的头发蹭得耳朵发痒，脸上的皮肤感觉都薄了许多，轻轻一碰都感觉可能会破。不知道是不是暴瘦的原因，声线好像也变了，从嘴中说出的字轻飘飘的落在朱一龙的耳膜，却重重的敲击着他的心。

“我没骗你哥，我其实最近一直有在加餐，只是没办法，我就是吃不胖。”

任凭那人用浑身力气扑在自己身上，朱一龙也觉得身上的重量轻的可怜，自己一个大好人还要让白宇手忙脚乱的找卫生纸擦眼泪，挤出笑容哄自己放心。

可他总是这样，让人怎么放心。

回家的路上车里很安静，只有白宇靠在肩膀上睡着时发出的均匀的呼吸声，朱一龙后悔没有早些学习做饭，那样也不至于现在丝毫不知道该如何把这个人喂胖。

他想现在翻手机看菜谱，又担心动作会把人吵醒，就只能靠在车后背上像当年车里那场戏一样让人靠着，自己也慢慢眯上了眼睛。

8

两个人在司机师父的惊呼中醒来时已经到了楼下，丝毫没弄清楚刚刚发生了什么就被人从前座上冲下来打开车门上上下下打量了个遍。

“白老师你怎么了！”

朱一龙扭头一看就发现眼前这个人已然是健康的体态，虽然不比进组时结实，但和刚刚看到的完全是几十斤的差距。

“小，老白，你这是什么情况！”

人胖回来自然高兴，但这不明不白的变化让朱一龙还是心存疑虑，这和之前看到自己头发莫名其妙回到剪短之前的长度时感觉有不同，他不想让白宇也染上这种奇妙的体质。

“哎我也不清楚，之前不都说了怎么吃都吃不胖，体重就是特精准的43公斤，上了称连摆动都不带动一下的。”

白宇顺了顺头发，看着自己被撑得有些紧的裤腰伸手松了松，有些无奈的笑了笑。

“大概是我太喜欢你了才一见你就胖回来了。”

朱一龙一听到这句话就愣住了，几乎瞬间就想到了网上的那句评论，双手扯着白宇的脸颊迫切的想要求证什么。

“为什么这么说？这里面有什么特殊的原理吗？”

“不是哥你这么激动干什么，你没听说过爱情使人发胖吗哈哈哈？”

好像有些道理，那自己的头发指甲还有自己跳回置顶的对话框和重新出现的聊天记录，又是怎么回事？

他亲亲眼前人的眼皮，给人带好帽子，又在人厚脸皮的注视下从他兜里掏出口罩给人戴上，才一前一后上了楼。回家吧，那里还有熟悉的味道在等着你。

9

那人舔着自己的耳垂，湿热的气体伴随低沉的嗓音打在耳廓上，“朱老师，听说你的头发刚剪完就长回来了……”

朱一龙被人亲得头昏脑涨，本来想着瘦成这样可能得休息好久等养好才能一解相思之苦，不曾想这人竟然一觉起来就恢复了正常体型。

连吻技好像都提高了。朱一龙半推着压在身上的人在脑子里混沌地想，怎么自己剪头发的事情被他也知道了，仰着脖子去追逐胡乱游走的嘴唇，却只听见耳边重复不断的低语。

“哥哥你怎么不咬指甲了……嗯？”

“是不是也长回来了？”

“哥哥你不想再说说吗？”

朱一龙也不知道怎么回事，想要解释却被刚出口黏腻的呻吟羞得没了声响，咬着嘴唇想要忽略渐渐下移停留在胸前的一片湿滑。

“小，小白……别舔了好不好……”

“不好，哥哥刚在车上想要凶我…….”

那人委屈的声音听起来还真像是那么回事，如果不是因为死抓着自己乳头上那一个小孔不放好像要打着旋钻进去的舌尖，朱一龙大约还有精力去轻抚他的头发，可现在只能收着力把发根拢在指间，想要逃离却不敢用力。

“哥哥是不是嫌我不和你视频所以生气了？”

“没有……啊你别弄那里！”

朱一龙觉得自己就像是落入欲海将近窒息，从胸口一路向下穿过肚脐再到腿根，直直的落到白嫩的大腿根内侧，水光风干时带来的凉意让浑身燥热的感觉更加明显，他甚至闭着眼睛都能想象出那人是怎么在自己身上嘬出一个个红痕，又是怎么搅动舌头一点点下滑，吻过那一片的每一寸肌肤，再如何抬起自己的腿用牙齿轻啃嫩得发光的软肉，再用舌头舔舐不轻不重的牙印。

光是想想就足以让他情动不已，更不用说那一圈胡茬在腿间蹭来蹭去又状似无意的触碰已经硬的发胀的地方，却又故意吊着性子不去照顾，隔靴搔痒地在周围打转。

“那哥哥告诉我还有什么事我不知道好吗？”

“真没有……你碰碰我……”

“哥哥又不和我说实话，想让我碰哪里啊？”

白宇伸手捏捏囊袋，用指尖剐蹭着根部的细纹，觉得不够又捞起他两条腿凑上去拿舌尖去濡湿沉甸甸的一团，抬眼看向他时是压不住的邪性，却也非常符合几个月未见的恋人身份，迫切但故意压着节奏，好像真想从朱一龙嘴里问出什么来。

“哥哥想要吗？你告诉我这两个月你都怎么想我我就给你。”

朱一龙十分精力七分用在抵挡来自恋人温暖湿热口腔灭顶的快感，剩下三分已经迅速倒戈带着他的神思去追求更完整的放纵，只想着怎样才能让恋人好好爱自己而不是这种戏弄，根本没有空闲的清醒神志去思考如何正确回答他的问题，只觉得在家时那人不理会自己的委屈又有冒头的趋势，顺着情欲的网一点点爬出来，只想怎么气气这个小混蛋才好。

“我一点都不想你……我吃吃睡……你干什么！”

那人一口咬上了尖端，用力不重但突然的刺激还是激得朱一龙猛地一疼，很明显达到了警告的目的。

“不乖哦，还不坦诚。”

他就那么撑在床上两手托腮，一点也不急的把朱一龙的双腿抗在肩上，静静望着满面潮红的人想发作却没力气发作的样子，不时偏头在腿上香一下，但就是不动。

朱一龙虽然身处下位却也不是一个在床上被迫承受的一方，主动与热情向来不是他缺少的优良品质，现在被人磨磨唧唧吊在这里不上不下，原本还想稍微服个软让两人都痛快痛快，看着那人贱兮兮的表情还有刚刚一口咬上来的那一下让他整个人都清醒了过来，二话不说就要收腿。

“不做算了。”

“哎哎哎哥哥哥你别急啊，咋又不做了呢？”

“你看你是想做的样子吗？”

被捉住脚也是意料之中，毕竟刚刚那一通乱舔足够让他腿软好一阵子，他直起身子让自己也白宇平视，那人眼里满是茫然和不知所措，显然没搞清楚现在是什么情况。

“不是，哥，我这刚拍完戏都快憋死我了哪有不开荤的道理啊，你也太不人道了吧。”

“那你在那舔来舔去还用话臊我就很人道啦？你憋我不憋啊你还这么，这么磨蹭，我也快憋死了好吗。”看着那人一脸委屈还瘪瘪嘴的样子朱一龙还是有些心软，想想有加了一句，“换你被这样弄你也急好吗？”

“啧，哥你可真没情趣，我这不是，这不是想着你刚开始还跟我发消息后来一条都没有觉得有点好奇原因嘛。”白宇看情况不对赶紧凑过来吻了吻朱一龙，回味似的舔舔嘴笑得一脸荡漾，“说说嘛，怎么不发消息了？”

看朱一龙迟迟不说话，只是若无其事的低头扣手，白宇有些不耐烦的把人又扑回了床上，湿漉漉的眼睛望着他，把自己的演技功力拿出了十成去对付这个哄不好会出大问题的成熟男人，“哥哥你是不是不要你的小白菜了。”说罢还讨好地拱了拱身下人的颈窝，头发丝蹭在朱一龙的皮肤上痒得他瞬间破功。

“不瞒你说还真是。”朱一龙把人的头剥离自己的脖子，扳回一局似的笑了笑，“让你不回我消息，我都把你取消置顶了。”他看了看眼前人不可置信的表情，补充道，“聊天记录都删了，哼。”

“嘿这你可就过分了啊哥，不行我要检查一下！”

朱一龙只是陈述了曾经的事实但没想到这人竟然还要检查一遍，现在看那肯定是完好无损的样子，那自己和粉丝口中所说的傲娇和幼稚有什么区别，他赶快从白宇身下挣脱去床头想藏好手机，却被人拽着脚踝拖回来一把夺过，被迫按指纹解锁后打开微信。

“哥哥你也太幼稚了吧。”白宇放下手机伸手去床头柜取润滑，饶有兴致的看朱一龙欲言又止的表情，忍不住还是又亲了上去。

“我说的是实话，只是第二天那些聊天记录又回来了。”

身上人不为所动，还是致力于给自己留印子，手指带着冰凉的液体在后穴小心翼翼的开拓，一声不吭的倒和刚刚判若两人，本来就不胖的手指现在更是劲瘦，骨节刺激着内壁留下的只有震颤。

“你别不信啊……那天我给你发了那个仙人球不是死了嘛后来又活了……真活了没骗你……”

“哥哥当我三岁小孩儿呢吧，哎呀你说你幼稚我又不会嫌弃你你说是不是？”

询问的语气伴随手指上试探性的一摁正好戳中朱一龙的神经，电流顺着脊柱飞速的将酥麻的快感传入大脑，一时间反驳的话被悉数堵了回去，半天都没缓过来。

“真的，还有我的指甲和头发……这些你都是知道的……”

“我知道。”

手中的动作开始有了章法，空气中的喘息却开始紊乱，交错起伏在房间里，如果不是窗帘拉的严严实实恐怕街上的人都能感受到从这里溢出的荷尔蒙气息。

“哥哥听说过这种说法吗？”

身上人凑在他耳边哑这声音故作神秘，几根手指连带着银丝抽出来后直接换上了等待已久的那根，还没来得及应声就被从生理和心理上填满，身心被爱人拥抱的感觉让他发出满足的喟叹。

“如果你爱一个人爱到相思难解，就会想到让万物生长。”

“嗯……你从哪儿看的歪理邪说在这糊弄我……”

身上人处处留吻，动作却一点不含糊，对着他体内那个熟悉的不能再熟悉的那个点研磨，舒服得他连脚趾都蜷在了一起。

“哪儿能啊我的好哥哥。”白宇用鼻尖碰碰他的脸，“因为你太爱我了，所以你周围的花儿啊草啊的都开始开了，桃花儿朵朵开哎~”

“没皮没脸……啊你别！”

虽然听着不那么靠谱，但朱一龙还是在心里小小的甜蜜了一下，那这人增肥那么久都没变化，一见到自己就瞬间变回原来的体型，也可以理解为是他太爱自己了。

朱一龙觉得自己大概是被人顶的失了智，不然怎么会和他一样这么厚脸皮……

10

两人做了一通又睡了一觉，醒来已经是晚上八点，过了饭点反倒没那么饿了，白宇顺手拿起朱一龙的手机点了外卖，想刷刷微博却看见自己的名字高高的挂在热搜榜上。

“白宇新剧挑战厌食症患者，路透照真·骨瘦如柴”

“现在的演员胖瘦都是说着玩儿的吗？白宇杀青照皮包骨下了保姆车判若两人？”

“白宇杀青赶往某住处疑似金屋藏娇？果真爱情使人发胖？”

两个人看着这些玄幻的热搜标题差点忍不住笑声，不用想底下的吃瓜群众一定都是在关心这些营销号的智商，毕竟这种不科学的事情如果不是亲身经历过又有谁会相信呢？

无意间翻手机时看到朱一龙之前的搜索记录，上面赫然挂着他搜索指甲和头发问题时的界面。看了看身旁还在被窝里赖床的人，白宇思忖着还是点了进去。

他不知道朱一龙有没有找到答案，但他看到了最新一条可以说良心的评论：

“你想一个人的时候，只有爱意在恣意生长，盖过了其他的一切，你以为那些坏了扔了死了的东西是在加速变化，实际上它们只是恢复到原来的样子，腾地方让你去想那个人而已。”

白宇笑了，说什么万物生长，对他们来说爱是万物罢了。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> *想表达的是这样一种设定可是写这篇的时候逻辑死了我疯狂大哭：  
*存在这样一种情况，爱一个人但得不到回应时，心中的爱会疯狂生长，占据几乎所有的时间空间遍布角落，而相应的别的东西想发生变化时就没有条件去变了，大概就是因为对你深沉的爱所有我的生活方方面面开始停滞不前，只有得到回应时生活才开始步入正轨。  
*文中他们原本以为的是万物生长，就是所有东西开始加速生长，指甲，头发，体重，仙人球，但实际上是它们具有保持原状不发生改变的特性，和他们原本以为的刚好相反，所以才有了最后爱是万物的说法。  
*嘤可能还没说清楚让我去居居的胸口哭一会儿


End file.
